


T.M.I.

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naughty Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro decides to make Shuichi take a Cosmo quiz and wished he hadn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	T.M.I.

The recording session had been a grueling eight hours of reworking what was to be Bad Luck’s new big hit. Now exhausted the band filed into the break room and collapsed.

Hiro, the first one in grabbed the couch. The only comfortable piece of furniture in the room. He smirked at Suguru who frowned at his band mate before slumping into a battered recliner. He massaged his aching hands and yawned.

Shuichi flitted into the room with his ever present bottle of water and surveyed the area. Hiro lounged with his eyes closed on the sofa. Suguru dozed in the chair and Sakano sat at the table fretting over the upcoming concert schedule.

“Hiro Move over I wanna sit down.” Shuichi whined as he leaned over the sofa.

“Nuh uh I’m comfortable. Find your own place to sit.” Hiro sighed and closed his eyes.

“Ok!” Shuichi did exactly that. He flopped down right on top of his best friend.

“Ack! Shu what the hell are you doing?” Hiro tried to shove him off but Shuichi clung like an octopus.

“You said to find somewhere to sit so I did. Man you are bony how am I supposed to get comfortable?” Shuichi finally settled reclining against his friend.

“Fine whatever get comfy. Just let me rest.” Hiro sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Was someone out a little too late last night? Did you meet someone interesting?” Shuichi turned to look into Hiro’s bloodshot eyes.

The last thing Hiro wanted was to be grilled about his personal life. He did go out the night before but after cruising the clubs and drinking a bit too much Hiro came to a rather painful realization. Anyone he met, even if it started out great, as soon as he was recognized it all went to shit. He was fawned over and made to feel like that if he wasn’t famous they would not have given him a second look. So in desperation he looked around for something to distract him from Shuichi’s questions. Spying a magazine Hiro picked it up and began to leaf through the pages.

“Ooh whatcha reading? Let me see!” Shuichi plucked the magazine out of Hiro’s hands.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Hiro tried to grab it back but Shuichi squirmed away to the other end of the sofa.

“Nuh uh mine now! Nyah! Nyah! Nyah!” Shuichi stuck out his tongue and made a face at his best friend.

Suguru looked over at his band mate’s antics and sighed loudly. He really wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet to figure out the arrangement for the song they just couldn’t seem to get right.

Sakano glanced over as well hoping they would not manage to trash the rec room.

Hiro made one sudden lunge and snatched the magazine right out of Shuichi’s hands. Shuichi ended up on his butt on the floor and he stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

“Hey no fair!” The pink haired pop star whined.

“Who was it that took it from me? Now hush.” Hiro idly leafed through a few pages.

Shuichi grabbed a familiar box off the coffee table and stuck a strawberry pocky in his mouth. “So Hiro…did you meet anyone last night? Tell me!”

Distraction, he needed a distraction…Ah here a quiz he’d ask Shuichi the questions.

“Oh look Shu. Here’s one of those Cosmo quizzes. Wanna try it out and answer some questions?” Hiro hadn’t even really looked at the topic but anything would get his friend’s attention away from his rather sad lack of a love life.

“Sure that sounds like fun. Fire away!” Shuichi hopped back onto the sofa. His legs resting on Hiro’s as he sprawled at the other end.

Oh crap! How sexually adventurous are you quiz? Hiro groaned. This was the last thing he needed…to be asking Shuichi sex questions.

“Come on Hiro ask the first question!” Shuichi threw a stick of pocky.

Trapped! Hiro knew Shuichi would pester him mercilessly until he gave in. He grabbed the pocky and placed it in the corner of his mouth like a cigarette.

“Ok you asked for it. Ready or not.” Hiro decided he definitely wasn’t ready but he asked anyway. Surely Shuichi wouldn’t answer some of these. Yuki would kill him if he found out.

“Yay! I’m ready!” Shuichi sang.

“Number one. How often are you game to try different sexual positions?” Hiro tried not to blush. He really did.

Shuichi blinked. Then blinked again.

Well one thing Shuichi wasn’t and that was shy. After a few years as one of the top bands in Japan he’d seen a lot. His brow furrowed as he thought about the answer.

“Well Yuki likes it when he can have me however he wants. I mean there was this one time I practically had to stand on my head. Then I signed up for yoga classes. I was on my mat in the living room and Yuki comes in…” Shuichi giggled. “Well I was doing this position called ‘standing wide’. Here let me show you…”

Shuichi got up and spread his legs far apart. Then he bent forward at the waist until his forearms touched the floor.

“See I was wearing that green tank top…you know the one that is too small now? With my black speedos and Thanks to Yuki I’ll never be able to wear em again. He ripped em right off. Although my arms got awfully tired while he was fucking me. But then he always does last a…”

“Shuichi!” Hiro yelled in desperation to halt the tide of mental images the pink haired demon was creating.

“What!?” Shuichi finally straightened up much to everyone’s relief.

Suguru looked shell shocked and Sakano hid his flaming face behind some paperwork. Hiro shifted uncomfortably…he’d had a full view of Shuichi’s ass as he displayed his flexibility.  
“Question two!” This was turning into a bad idea Hiro thought. But if he didn’t finish Shu would throw a bit and go off and pout. “The biggest thing you focus on while having sex with your guy is?”

Shuichi grinned and plopped back down on the end of the couch. “Oh that’s an easy one. I try not to come too soon. Cause if I do Yuki gets mad. But it’s so hard not to when he hits just the right spot and I get all hot and tingly. It feels so good…but then if I do come even if Yuki gets mad I get hard right away again any way so what’s the problem?”

The clattering of a pen on the table broke the silence in the room. Sakano dropped it and the folder he was holding. Suguru looked like he was ready to flee and Hiro wished his jeans weren’t so damned tight.

“Ah…er…ok Question three.” Hiro managed to squeak. “Scale of 1-10 how sexy do you feel about your body when you're doing the deed?”

When Shuichi first started his career he was an unsure young man. Now after many concerts, personal appearances and interviews he was thoroughly comfortable with himself.

Shuichi looked down at himself. He was wearing his most comfortable ripped and ragged jeans. So what if they were very tight and some of the rips dangerously high on his upper thighs. His sweatshirt had the collar ripped out and hung crooked leaving one shoulder bare. His ever present pink hair was scraped back into a messy pony tail and many earrings winked and flashed from his lobes. He lifted his shirt a bit to survey a leanly muscular torso made that way by hours of choreography and time spent at the gym. Three gold hearts dangled from a charm in his belly button.

“I dunno Hiro what do you think?” Shuichi pirouetted and cocked his head grinning at his best friend.

Hiro’s mouth went dry and he could feel all the blood in his body draining south. Behind him Sakano sniffled loudly hastily bring a handkerchief up to his nose. Suguru actually squeaked and looked away.

“Ah…10?” Was all he managed to get out.

“Awwww you’re so sweet!” Shuichi threw his arms around Hiro’s neck and noisily kissed his cheek. What’s the next question this is fun!”

Hiro pushed at Shuichi until he let go and flopped back on the sofa.

“Ok question four. Your guy isn't quite hitting your hot buttons right so you....” Oh…lord Hiro was not sure if he wanted to hear the answer to this one.

“Ok Yuki always hits my hot buttons! Well mostly. But then he likes me to tell him too. It’s like…Oh Yuki harder! Yes right there! Do that again! Then he does the most amazing thing with his tongue that never fails to make me go wild. Even when we have a quickie…like that time in the elevator…you know. The one to the parking garage? He hits the right spot. In fact he had to hold his hand over my mouth cause I was being so loud.” Shuichi sighed happily and smiled dreamily. He could talk about Yuki forever.

Hiro was going to die…he was going to die right there. Horribly embarrassed. This had been a really bad idea!

All of a sudden Suguru shot to his feet.

“Ah I have to go now. I just remembered something I forgot. Yes something important…that’s it. I have to go…er right now and do it.” Without waiting for a response he practically bolted from the room.

Sakano had that glazed look on his face of someone who was watching something they could not turn away from. Like a train wreck. He still held the cloth to his nose and his glasses were fogged.

“Hiro come on! What’s the next question!” Shuichi nudged Hiro’s thigh and the red head nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Heh…um…number five. Does your mind ever wander to mundane things during sex?” Well this question seemed safer than the last ones.

“Hmmmm does thinking of song lyrics count? I get some of my best ideas then. Like that last hit we had. Where I do all that panting? In Heat…that’s the one. Yuki just makes me feel so hot. I just had to sing about it. Although he was pissed I wrote a song like that. He said I should only make those noises for him.

Hiro hated that song! Shuichi would pant and moan out the lyrics and then rub all over him as he sang. The audience went wild and some girls in the front row even fainted at the concerts where he sang it. Shuichi should be banned for that one. Especially since the first time Yuki heard it and saw the choreography he’d punched out Hiro’s lights out right after.

No one told him Shuichi would be rubbing all over him as he played the guitar solo. It was a wonder that he did not miss a chord. Doubly grateful that his long red silk duster covered his crotch. It was what the girls wanted. After seeing Gackt’s performance of Vanilla they craved a little boy on boy action on stage. Shuichi had been more than happy to oblige. Shuichi treated it like any other concert…it was just a role he played on stage.

Hiro couldn’t wait until he finished reading this stupid quiz. “Yeah it counts Shu. Ok question six. Do you ever spend solo time pleasuring yourself?” Oh great! Hiro thought…he really dreaded hearing the answer to this one. If it had been him…he practically dated his right hand. Man he needed to get laid. But what he really wanted was something special. Not another one night stand but a real relationship.

“Well duh! Of course I do. I get so lonely when we’re on the road of Yuki is off on a book tour. In fact I have some great toys. One is almost exactly the same size as Yuki. I call him up when I’m in bed and he talks to me until I come. How sexy is that? He has this velvety smooth voice that just makes me melt.” Shuichi got this dreamy far away look on his face…he even drooled a little.

A huge thud sounded from the other end of the room. Sakano slid out of his chair in a dead faint. A small trickle of blood leaked from his left nostril. Shuichi immediately jumped up and called for the studio nurse. This kind of thing happened sometimes. Sakano would get too worked up and he’d faint.

The nurse arrived and waved the smelling salts. Sakano revived and with instructions to go home and get some rest he was sent woozily on his way. In the mean time Hiro’s raging erection faded somewhat until he could uncurl from his near fetal position on the couch.

Shuichi plopped back down beside his best friend. Completely oblivious to his effect on the room. “So Hiro ask me another! It’s just you and me now.”

Hiro was doomed…so doomed. Alone with the frequent star of his inappropriate night time fantasies. “Ok we’re almost done.” Thank god! “Question seven. Mid sack session with your guy you get the sense that he's not into it. What do you do?”

Shuichi giggled. “Oh that’s an easy one too. Sometimes Yuki gets stressed out or worried about something and he kinda just gets all vague and distant. So I do this…”

Shuichi leaned way over and brought his mouth right up to Hiro’s ear. The red head froze. Shu sang breathily into Hiro’s ear a few lines from ‘Welcome to my Romance’. Hiro’s erection threatened to burst his zipper as Shuichi practically moaned the line. ‘Let’s make Love’. The he sat up as if nothing had happened. As if he could not even see Hiro was sweating bullets.

“Can we stop now Shuichi?” Hiro pleaded.

Of course Mr. Oblivious noticed there were two questions left. “Hiiiiirrrrroooo….come on I wanna finish!” Shuichi whined again.

So do I. Hiro thought. In the bathroom, by myself so I can jerk off in peace and feel horribly guilty after. He sighed loudly. “Fine then. Question number eight. Do you ever initiate sex?”

“Well not too often but there was this one time that Yuki was working on his book. He was ignoring me for days and I was so lonely. I waited until he was finished and snuck into his study. He was asleep in his computer chair. I brought my CD player in and put ‘Welcome to my Romance’ on repeat. I was wearing that one outfit…you know from our last concert. The one with the leather chaps? Only I left the pants off underneath. All I had on were the chaps. Hiro are you ok? Your face is getting all red. Any way I gave him a lap dance right there in his chair. It’s a good thing he had some lube in his desk drawer or I would have been sore a week.”

Hiro’s dick was throbbing in his pants and he really needed a few minutes alone. Because a few minutes was all it was going to take. One last question and they were finished. I can hold out that long…oh shit this last question is going to kill me. Hiro groaned and bravely read it anyway.

“What kind of sounds do you make in bed?” Hiro whispered.

“Well Yuki says I’m quite vocal. I yell a lot...especially if he’s in a hurry. He’s so big that it hurts if he goes too fast. Then if he’s in a playful mood he goes so slow. I moan and groan. He has me beg and plead for what I want.” Shuichi pouted and licked his lips.

Hiro eyes followed every movement of that sinuously talented tongue. He barely managed to bite back a moan.

“It’s so unfair! I beg and beg and still he makes me crazy. It’s Shu what do you want me to do? How hard? Then he takes so long getting there. Sometimes I just want him to pound me into the mattress but nooooooo…he has to go soooooo slowly. Barely thrusting at all. Then he gets so horny when I actually demand he fuck me. When I say his name over and over. Then when he bites my…Oh hey Yuki! When did you get here? Can we go home now I’m exhausted.” Shuichi leapt up and into his scowling lover’s arms.

“What were you talking about brat? Kissing and telling? Am I going to have to punish you?” Yuki’s tone turned low and sexily dangerous.

“Ooh yes Yuki punish me! I’ve been a bad boy!” Shuichi enthusiastically replied.

“Let’s get out of here then before Tohma knows I’m here.” The blond novelist turned to go. His pop star lover literally clinging adorably to him.

Shuichi looked back at Hiro who lay half reclining on the couch. He was read faced and sweating. “Bye Hiro! See you tomorrow!” Then he blew a kiss.

Yuki pulled the door shut and started down the hall. “Shuichi you are evil.” Yuki stated admiringly.

“Aww I was just having some fun. Did you notice K in the hallway? He was outside the door listening the whole time. Did you know he was looking right at Hiro?”

“Just get in the elevator Brat. I want to get home so I can show you what happens to my lover’s who blab.” Yuki swatted Shuichi on the ass as he scampered into the elevator.

Back in the break room Hiro lay on the sofa afraid to move. He was so hard that the slight friction from his jeans was near torture. After a few deep breaths Hiro unbuttoned his jeans and heaved a sigh of relief. The cool air of the room felt so good against his engorged flesh. He licked his palm and wrapped his hand around his erection.

An amused voice halted him mid-stroke.

“You want some help with that?”

Hiro yelped and whipped his head around to look over the back of the couch.

K stood there golden eyes nearly glowing with lust as he surveyed the debauched form reclining on the sofa.

“K…I…I mean I…don’t…oh God! Just let me die of shame in peace.” Hiro covered his face with his hand.

“Hiro…look at me.” The sultry purring voice was right in front of him so close that Hiro could feel the breath on his face.  
Cautiously Hiro looked at the tall man hovering over him. One knee resting on the sofa cushion near Hiro’s hip.

“Why?” The guitarist managed.

“I’ve liked you a long time but never had the chance to do anything about it. Shuichi told me that you dream about me sometimes. Is that true?” K moved in closer.

Shuichi I’ll kill him for spilling the beans…Hiro thought. A few wet dreams and one blurted drunken confession. Hiro gasped as K’s hand covered his own on his still hard cock.

“I…don’t know what to do…ah! God.” Hiro moaned as K moved their joined hands in a slow upward motion.

“Do you want me Hiro-kun?” K whispered right against the red head’s lips.

Maybe it was time to let go of the past. For Hiro to let go of his infatuation with someone he could never have. To take what was being so blatantly offered. Maybe he was ready to take this last step towards having something he could call his own.

“Yes! I want you!” Hiro gasped.

Hiro surrendered totally to the tall blond. Eagerly opening his mouth as K lowered his lips to passionately claim what was now his.


End file.
